


Born

by Saku015



Series: Kikuro Month 2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kise Ryouta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroko and Kise can not wait for their first baby to be born.





	Born

Kuroko was in his eight month, but for Kise, he was the most beautiful person on earth. They became mates in Kuroko’s third year in high school, but only decided to have a child after both of them had finished university and found a job they loved.

When Kuroko told Kise that he was pregnant, Kise did not know how to react. Of course a few moments later, he burst into tears because of the overwhelming happiness he felt. He lifted Kuroko up and span around with him in his arms. Kuroko only laughed softly, saying that reaction was so Kise-kun-like.

”Kise-kun, are you all right?” Kuroko asked his mate, as he was sitting on the sofa with Kise resting his head on his lap.

”Huh?” The other asked, blinking up at him.

”You were spacing out,” Kuroko said, running his fingers through Kise’s blond hair. Kise hummed and leaned into the touch. Kuroko felt as a fond little smile appeared on his face.

”Sorry, Kurokocchi!” Kise said as he raised his hand up and caressed Kurokos’ face gently. ”I was only thinking about how happy I am.” He turned to his side and rubbed his face to Kuroko’s huge stomach. He pushed the other’s T-shirt up a little and placed a kiss to the exposed skin. ”We can not wait to meet you, little one,” he whispered to the unborn baby.

”I have a feeling that you would spoil them to no end, Kise-kun,” Kuroko said, letting out a breathless laugther, because of the feeling of his alphas’ mouth on his skin. He felt Kise grinning against his belly.

”Luckily, you will be here to keep me at bay!”


End file.
